Concoure de Noël
by Lea Michaelson
Summary: C'est un concoure sur plusieurs série les règle a l'intérieur.
1. Règle

Concoure :

Écrire une fiction sur Noël.

Série autorisé :  
>The originals<p>

Vampire Diaries

Grimm

Teen wolf

NCIS

Bones

Heros

Smallville

Dr House

FBI : Duo très special

Couple :

The originals

Elijah/Hayley

Klaus/Camille

Marcel/Camille

Marcel/Rebekah

Vampire Diaries

Klaus/Caroline

Elijah/Katherine

Stefan/Caroline

Bonnie/Damon

Grimm

Monroe/Nick

Sean/Juliette

Sean/Adalind

Teen wolf

Stiles/Derek

Scott/Alison

Stiles/Lydia

Peter/Melissa

NCIS

Tony/Gibbs

Tony/Tim

Tony/Ziva

Bones

Booth/Bones

Booth/Camille

Heros

Peter/Claire

Smallville

Clark/Lois

Oliver/Chloé

Dr House

Greg/Lisa

Greg/James

Chase/Cameron

Forman/13

FBI : Duo très spécial :

Neal/Mozzie

Neal/Peter

Peter/Élisabeth


	2. Joyeux Noel

**MonbazardafanficionTVD: The Original/ Elijah-Hayley**

Une délicieuse odeur de cookie se dégageait de la maison. Rebekah, la belle blonde, sortit la fournée du four. Un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Sa nièce : Hope, arriva en courant, un sourire immense trônait sur ses lèvres. La tante regardait avec un air bienveillant la petite de 10 ans. Elle était magnifique, ses cheveux châtains lui arrivaient en bas du dos mais elle les voulait aussi long que Raiponce, la belle princesse. Les yeux marron de Hope brillaient d'excitation. Elle chantonnait des chants de Noël et ne cessait de sautiller.

**« Tata ! Viens m'aider à finir le sapin ! Il doit être magnifique ! »** S'exclama-t-elle avant de repartir toujours en sautillant.

Rebekah la suivit en souriant ! Sa nièce était surexcitée en ce matin du 24 décembre.

Noël approchait à grand pas, il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant le grand jour. Bien sûr, du haut de ces 10 ans Hope ne croyait plus au mythe du père noël. Ce messieurs habillé de rouge qui livrait des cadeaux aux enfants sages, mais malgré cette révélation, ce jour n'avait pas perdu sa magie. C'est pour ça qu'il fallait que tout soit parfait !

Le grand sapin trônait dans la pièce de séjour. Mille boules aux couleurs argentées brillaient. Les guirlandes bleues se mariaient avec les faux flocons suspendus en bout de branche. Hope était allongée en dessous de l'arbre de Noël et plaçait la crèche. Elle y prenait un immense plaisir. Rebekah jeta un coup d'œil dans les cartons pour vérifier que sa nièce n'avait rien oublié, il ne restait plus que l'immense étoile argentée. Rebekah la sortit et sourit. Hope se releva aussitôt et lui arracha pratiquement des mains. Avant de demander gentiment :

**« Tu peux me porter s'il te plaît, je veux l'accrocher tata ! **

**- Si tu veux »**

Rebekah prit Hope dans ses bras et la petite déposa la magnifique étoile. Elle fit ça tout en douceur, son air concentré fit sourire Reb'. Quand la petite Mikaelson toucha enfin le sol, elle posa un baiser sur la joue de sa tante en guise de remerciement puis les deux filles s'attaquèrent aux guirlandes qui devaient décorer les murs de la maison.

_**Dring ! Dring !**_

Rebekah fut étonnée d'entendre le téléphone sonnée car à vrai dire, il ne sonnait que très rarement. C'est vrai que Rebekah n'avait pas de vie sociale. Pour s'occuper de sa nièce elle avait tout mis en parenthèse ! Elle se dirigea intrigué vers l'appareil qui sonnait, elle décrocha :

**« Hallo ? **

**- Bonjour petite sœur !** Elle retint un cri de surprise et de joie en reconnaissant la voix. Elle s'éloigna vite de Hope qui prenait son rôle très au sérieux en se concentrant pour décorer la maison.

**- Nik ?** Sa voix tremblait, elle était au bord des larmes. Tout ce bonheur la perturbait.

**- Oui, c'est moi ! **

**- Ça fait tellement longtemps …** Pensa-t-elle songeuse. Elle repensait à ce jour où il lui avait remis ce petit bous qu'était Hope.

**- Dix ans ! Comment va-t-elle ? **S'enquit-il.

**- C'est un amour, elle est intelligente, belle, merveilleuse, drôle, courageuse ! Elle est formidable mais vous lui manquez !** Un long silence s'installa, Klaus était ému, sa fille lui manquait. Jamais en 10 ans, il n'avait pris le risque de leur téléphoner pour prendre des nouvelles.

**- Elle nous manque aussi !** La voix de son frère tremblait, Rebekah était certaine que son frère pleurait.**Aujourd'hui, on a enfin mit fin à tout ce carnage ! On sera bientôt là ! »**

Ce fut au tour de Rebekah de pleurer. Klaus lui chuchota de douce parole et après que sa sœur lui ait donné l'adresse, ils raccrochèrent.

Rebekah laissa toutes les larmes tomber, ces larmes qu'elle retenait depuis maintenant dix ans. Elle avait toujours voulu être forte pour eux, pour Hope et désormais, ils allaient revenir. Hope aurait une famille ! Une vraie : un père et une mère !

Deux petits coups retentirent contre la porte. Rebekah essuya vite les larmes qui perlaient surs ses joues avant que sa nièce ouvrit. Hope remarqua bien que sa tante était chamboulé, elle s'approcha et de ses petits bras, l'entoura. Rebekah la serra un peu plus fort.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe tata ?** Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

**- Je suis heureuse car ton cadeau va arriver à temps pour Noël. **Rebekah mima un clin d'œil et la petite se remit à sautiller, tout excitée à l'idée d'ouvrir ses cadeaux !

**- Donc je vais avoir un chat ?! Youpi !** Hurla-la petite. Rebekah se mit à rigoler :

**- Je t'ai déjà dit miss, et si tu es allergique aux poils de chats ? On fait comment ? **Hope poussa un soupir et alors que je quittais la pièce je l'entendis ronchonner :

**- Ce n'est même pas juste d'abord !**

**- Va donc te mettre en pyjama schtroumpf grognon !** »

Hope partit vers sa chambre en sautillant. L'épisode du « chat » était déjà passé, la perspective de Noël avait vite repris le dessus.

Elle ouvrit la porte en entra dans la pièce toute rose : les murs, les rideaux, les coussins, les tapis, les jouets … Arrivée au centre de la pièce, la petite tournoya sur elle-même et attrapa son pyjama également rose. Elle l'enfila et plia ses vêtements.

Ensuite, la petite tendit l'oreille et entendit l'eau de la douche coulée. Sa tante était occupée et il y avait aucune chance qu'elle ne l'entende. A pas de loup, elle se dirigea vers son lit et se coucha au pied de celui-ci. Elle tendit sa petite main et tâtonna à la recherche de la planche bancale. Quand Hope la trouva, elle attrapa le contenu : une petite boite en bois. Toute simple mais si importante aux yeux de la gamine.

Elle l'ouvrit, retenant son souffle. Elle était hyper concentrée. Elle renversa le contenu sur le tapis rose. Du bazar qui était tombé, elle attrapa une ficelle multicolore, elle la fit passer entre ses doigts avant de le ranger. Elle fit claquer l'élastique d'un bracelet. Son pouce caressa les faux diamants qui l'ornaient. Mais comme le fil, elle le remit à sa place. Elle attrapa sa tétine. Petite, elle ne la quittait pas. Elle la regarda, amusé. Elle l'approcha de sa bouche et la posa sur ses lèvres. Le contact doux la fit sourire mais elle la rangea ainsi que d'autres babioles.

Il ne restait plus que ce qui était vraiment important : une feuille de dessin plié, une enveloppe ouverte, un carnet et un petit jeu en bois. Elle se leva et s'approcha de son bureau, toujours à petit pas. Elle attrapa un dessin et le déplia. Elle sourit, satisfaite d'elle. Hope mit également son chef d'œuvre dans sa boite aux trésors. (essayer de retenir ça car la réponse est à la fin) Elle se rassit et prit l'enveloppe d'une mais tremblante. Elle déplia la lettre qui était à l'intérieur et alors tomba une autre feuille. La petite relut les mots. Elle les connaissait par cœur mais à chaque fois, elle était dévastée …

_Chère Zoey, ou Caitlin, ou Angela,_

_Pour ma petite fille._

_Ton père vient de me demander si c'était une lettre d'amour, j'imagine que oui, ça en est une._

_Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère. J'ignore ce qu'elle a ressenti quand elle m'a porté. _

_Alors j'ai pensé t'écrire pour que tu saches combien je suis heureuse en ce moment même. Combien ton père et moi sommes impatients de te rencontrer et je tiens à te promettre trois choses que je n'ai jamais eues mais que tu auras : une maison sûre, quelqu'un pour te dire qu'il t'aime chaque jour, et quelqu'un qui se bat pour toi ! En d'autre terme une famille !_

_Voilà pour toi, ma petite fille._

_Le reste nous allons le vivre ensemble !_

_Je t'aime,_

_Ta maman._

Le visage de la petite était baigné de larmes. Elle replia la lettre et la replaça dans l'enveloppe d'une main tremblante. Elle se mordit la langue voulant être forte, comme ses parents dont sa tante lui comptait les exploits. Mais la tristesse la submergeait ! Ils lui manquaient !

Elle prit la feuille qui s'était échappé de la lettre et la regarda, un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle éprouva une immense fierté. Ce petit bout de papier A4 était un dessin ! Le plus magnifique aux yeux de Hope, s'était son père qui l'avait dessiné ! Un immense ciel bleu nuit où au milieu l'astre lunaire régnait. C'était la pleine lune, et dedans, on pouvait apercevoir deux yeux, totalement différents ! Elle avait appris, par sa tante que l'œil gauche était celui de sa mère. Alors que l'autre était celui de son père ! En dessous de la lune, une herbe fraîche était présente, d'un vert éclatant hormis les quelques taches rouges sur les bords ainsi qu'au milieu ou un immense palais, semblable à une forteresse se dressait. Autour du château, s'élevait des notes de musiques et de la couleur !

Hope fermait les yeux pour essayer de retenir quelques larmes. Depuis longtemps elle avait compris le sens du tableau. En peinture, chaque élément racontait une histoire… L'eau ne coulait plus, Hope se hâta de remettre le dessin dans l'enveloppe et de ranger celle-ci.

Il ne restait plus que ce petit bonhomme de bois. Elle le sera contre elle et laissa des larmes couler… Quand ça alla un peu mieux et le lâcha légèrement et l'admira. Ce petit chevalier de bois sur son cheval avec son bouclier. Hope connaissait l'histoire de cet objet. C'était un cadeau de son père à sa tante. Il était censé la protéger et surtout la rassurer. Et désormais, elle en avait hérité !

Elle ouvrit le petit carnet et attrapa un stylo, elle se mit à écrire :

_Papa, Maman,_

_Ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas écrit ! Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël ! Un jour heureux ou les gens comme les autres fêtes Noël en famille mais moi, comme à chaque fois, je ne vous verrais pas ! Tata ne veut pas me dire où en vrai vous habitez ! Car je suis grande, je sais très bien, que malgré l'histoire et le très beau dessin de papa vous n'habitez pas dans un château !_

_Vous savez c'est quoi le cadeau que je veux très fort ?! Vous voir ! Tata dit que ce n'est pas possible car ce serait très dangereux et que vous voulez aussi très fort me voir mais que vu que vous êtes des héros vous faites d'abord tout ce qu'il faut pour me protéger plutôt que de faire ce que vous voulez ! Moi plus tard je voudrais être comme vous ! Une héroïne, être courageuse et pas égoïste car plus que tout au monde, j'aimerais vous voir. Je préférais mourir plutôt que de ne jamais vous connaître. Quand j'ai dit ça à tante Bekah elle m'a punit et m'a fait promettre de ne plus jamais dire ça. Je lui ai promis pour que vous soyez fière de moi. Je suppose que vous préférez une petite fille sage et qui obéis ? _

_Tout à l'heure, en préparant le beau sapin ! J'ai pensé à répondre à ta lettre maman. Faire comme si je te l'envoyais !_

_Chère maman,_

_Je ne m'appelle ni Zoey, ni Caitlin ni Angela. C'est des très beaux prénoms mais le mien est encore mieux car il signifie __espoir__! Tata dit que je suis la petite lumière qui dans le noir éclair tout le monde. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire mais je n'ai pas osé demander à Bekah ce que ça voulait dire car je suppose que c'est un compliment (tata dit toujours des choses gentilles !)._

_Moi aussi maman, je suis impatiente de te rencontrer même si je ne sais pas quand c'est, car ça peut être demain, quand je serais grande comme tata ou alors quand je serais une mémé ! _

_Je voulais aussi te dire merci car tu as tenu tes trois promesses. J'ai une maison sûre (en plus elle est super grande et ma chambre est en rose !), tata me dit souvent qu'elle m'aime (tata est très gentille mais je préférais que ce soit toi et papa qui me disiez que vous m'aimez ! Je ne veux pas être méchante !) et je sais que même si vous habitez pas dans un château, et que vous êtes pas avec moi vous vous bâtez pour que je vive !_

_Je t'aime aussi maman_

_Hope !_

_Vous savez, à Noël, je veux un chat ! Un tout petit, tout blanc ! Je l'appellerais flocon ! Comme la neige qui brille mais si je devais choisir entre Flocon et vous voir ou rien qu'être au téléphone avec vous et bah ce sera vous ! Parce que vous êtes mon papa et ma maman !_

Hope rangea rapidement son journal ainsi que sa boite aux trésors et essuya du revers de la main les larmes qui perlaient le long de ses joues quand elle entendit les pas de sa tante. Celle-ci ouvrit la porte et glissa sa tête. Elle dit avec douceur à la petite :

**« On mange princesse !**

**- J'arrive ! »**

La petite se leva et alors que Rebekah était repartit dans la cuisine, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans sa chambre. Elle ferma très fort les yeux et pria intérieurement pour un jour, voir ses parents.

Aujourd'hui, était jour de fête ! En effet, la nièce et la tante étaient installées sur le canapé, une assiette à la main et elles regardaient _La reine des neiges. _Ce film, elles l'avaient vu plusieurs fois mais elles l'appréciaient toujours autant ! Quand la musique _Délivré_ passa, elles se mirent à la chanter. Au début doucement, mais à la fin de la chanson, elles la hurlaient, rigolant aux éclats !

Il était minuit ! Les filles n'étaient pas encore couchées, après une partie de WII, pour reprendre des forces, elles faisaient une partie d'UNO en mangeant des Dragibus ! Quand Rebekah gagna la partie, elle annonça à Hope :

**« Allez ! Au lit maintenant !**

**- Mais tata, je veux ma revanche !** Hope était un peu énervée d'avoir perdu, Rebekah souriait car ce côté mauvais-joueur, la petite le tenait de son père. Les sourcils froncés, elle suppliait sa tante avec des yeux doux !

**- Demain, **sourit Rebekah, amusée.

**- A une condition !**

**- Et depuis quand c'est toi qui fixe les règles ?** Rigola Rebekah devant l'air sérieuse de sa nièce.

**- On peut ouvrir les cadeaux ?** Supplia Hope.

**- Oui,** un immense sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la gamine mais la tante brisa vite l'illusion :**après que tu aies dormi !**

**- Mais tata ! **Grogna la petite en se levant.

**- Et on ne grogne pas ! **Rebekah fit semblant de prendre un air sérieux mais il était rare qu'elle dispute sa nièce adorée.

**- S'il te plaît ma tata adorée que j'aime plus que tout !**

**- Non, demain matin comme à chaque fois !**

**- Pff ! Tu n'es pas cool !** Grogna la petite contrariée.

**- Je ne suis pas là pour ça ! **Rigolait Bekah.

**- Tu peux me raconter l'Histoire alors ? »**

Ses petits yeux la suppliaient. La gamine n'avait pas eu besoin de préciser quelle histoire, elle avait juste eu à insister pour que sa tante comprenne. Rebekah s'assit sur le sofa et fut vite rejoint par Hope qui se blottit contre sa tata.

**« Il était une fois, un roi majestueux. **Débuta Rebekah, la petite était captivé.**Ce roi majestueux vivait avec son noble frère dans un royaume coloré ou la musique et l'art étaient célébrés. Le roi n'avait pas prévu d'avoir un enfant mais il vivait dans un pays enchanté où toutes les choses étaient possibles. Il a été bénit avec une magnifique petite fille pour qui il a souhaité seulement la paix et le bonheur. Pourtant, le roi avait des démons qui le hantaient. Il y avait cette bête affreuse qui voulait le royaume pour elle, cette créature démoniaque était armée d'un paquet de créature sauvage. Elle faisait fuir les êtres magiques du royaume. Il y avait également une méchante sorcière avec des pierres enchantées qui affaiblissement le roi à chaque pleine lune. En voyant l'ombre de ses ennemis se jetés sur sa maison, le roi a été contraint d'envoyer sa princesse bien aimée loin, en convainquant tous ceux qui restaient qu'elle était perdue à jamais... Le roi, dans sa douleur s'est détourné du monde. Le château a fermé ses portes et le royaume s'est effondré. Certains disent que la seule lumière qui brille dans le château éclaire l'ombre du roi autrefois puissant dans la chambre faite pour son enfant. Les bêtes impitoyables ont pris le contrôle sur le royaume du roi déchu mais ils ne savent pas que lui et son frère ne seront en paix que quand leur ennemis seront vaincus car ils avaient l'espoir, qu'un jour, ils guériraient leur royaume et ramèneraient leur princesse à la maison afin qu'elle puisse vivre heureuse pour toujours… »**

Rebekah pose un baiser sur les cheveux châtains de Hope. Celle-ci sourit et fermait les yeux, elle ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil profond contrairement à Rebekah pour qui les pensées s'emmêlaient.

Elle allait enfin revoir son frère, celui pour qui pendant un millénaire elle avait haït autant qu'elle avait aimé. Mais depuis Hope, il avait changé, faisant passer ses désirs après sa fille. Le vampire égoïste, machiavélique, s'était transformé en papa protecteur, prêt à tout pour un bébé, pour la sécurité, pour l'amour … Bien sûr, Rebekah était terrifiée, elle savait que, dès leur retour, elle allait laisser Hope car cette petite princesse n'était pas sa fille, elle y était attachée et avait peur de se dénouement. Elle l'avait vu grandir, lui avait fait faire ses premiers pas, elle avait entendu ses premiers mots, elle s'était levé lors des premières nuits, c'était elle, en ce mardi trois septembre qui l'avait emmené à l'école avec son beau cartable rose. Rebekah avait toujours su, qu'un jour, elle devrait se séparer de ce petit ange mais jamais elle n'avait réalisé, elle laissa une larme coulée et se laissa bercer dans les bras de Morphée.

**« En dépit de nos différences, Rebekah, il n'y a personne en qui je fais plus confiance quant à la vie de ma fille. Sois heureuse sœurette !**

**- Elle sera heureuse Nik' je te le promets. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?**

**- Hope. Son nom est Hope ! »**

Rebekah se réveilla en sursaut, elle essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur son visage et se leva. Elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose. Ce stress ne cessait de se développer dans sa poitrine, elle se dirigea vers le grand frigo, l'ouvrit et attrapa une poche de sang. Elle espérait que ce liquide rougeâtre l'apaiserait. Elle l'ouvrit et en but quelques gorgées mais deux coups se firent entendre.

D'une main tremblante, elle posa le sang sur le bar et se dirigea d'une démarche peu assuré mais hâtive vers l'entré. Elle se stoppa devant la petite endormie, elle s'accroupit et lui chuchota à l'oreiller des mots doux. Doucement, la petite se réveilla, sa tante lui murmura :

**« Désolé de te réveiller princesse mais je crois que ton cadeau vient d'arriver. »**

Le visage de la petite s'illumina. Elle suivit sa tata encore un peu endormi. D'une main tremblante Rebekah ouvrit la porte, dehors, sous le neige se tenait deux hommes et une femme. La peur et la joie se lisaient sur leur visage.

La jeune blonde s'accroupit près de sa nièce qui était restée en retrait, pas sur de comprendre qui ils étaient et ce qui se passaient. Rebekah murmura :

**« La jeune femme, c'est ta maman Hope, c'est Hayley ! L'homme a sa droite, c'est Klaus, ton papa. Et le Messieurs avec le costard, c'est mon frère, ton tonton, Elijah.** Mille étoiles se mirent à briller dans le regard de la gamine.

**- C'est vrai ? »** Chuchota-t-elle.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai, Hope avait peur de rêver mais quand sa tante acquiesça elle comprit que ce n'était pas un songe mais vrai. Elle s'approcha intimidé et tendit une main en se présentant :

**« Je m'appelle Hope ! »**

Hayley s'effondra en sanglot et prit la petite dans ses bras. Elles se serraient mutuellement dans les bras et la fillette ne cessait de répéter :

**« Maman ! »**

Klaus regarda le spectacle avec son frère et sa sœur. Le bonheur tant espéré depuis des siècles étaient enfin là. Rebekah lui sourit et il l'attira vers lui en murmurant un petit pardon. C'était bien la première fois qu'il s'excusait, la blonde avait raison, il avait changé ! La vampire Originelle essuya les quelques larmes qui perlaient le long de son visage et déclara :

**« Rentrez, vous allez attraper froid ! »**

La famille Mikaelson rentra à l'intérieur. Rebekah vu du coin de l'œil, Elijah laissa passer Hayley qui lui sourit timidement. La dernière fois qu'elle les avait vu, aucun des deux n'étaient prêts à faire le premier pas malgré l'amour qu'il ressentait l'un l'autre. Elle avait l'impression que, aujourd'hui, malgré la décennie passée, rien n'avait avancée.

**« Je crois qu'il nous reste des cookies, tu n'as qu'à faire visiter la maison Hope ! »**

La petite s'empressa d'attraper la main de ses parents alors que sa tante se rendit dans la cuisine, elle attrapa la poche de sang à peine entamé et la finit. Elle sursauta quand un bruit retentit dans son dos. Elle se retourna et sourit en voyant Elijah.

**« Tu n'es pas avec eux ?**

**- Non, je voulais les laisser en famille.**

**- Tu m'as manqué.** Souffla Rebekah avant de se blottir dans les bras de son frère. Celui-ci déposa un baiser sur l'épaisse chevelure de la blonde.

**- Toi aussi petite sœur !**

**- Et Hayley ? Tu l'amènes quand à l'hôtel ?**

**- C'est compliqué Bekah !**

**- Tu veux dire qu'en 10 ans la situation n'a pas changé ?**

**- Tout ce qui importait c'était le retour de Hope, son bonheur sa sécurité !**

**- Mais maintenant, tu vas faire quoi ? Hope est heureuse, en sécurité ET entouré de sa famille ! Tu n'as plus d'excuse, tu n'as plus qu'à te lancer !**

**- C'est plus compliqué que ça …**

**- Mais arrête ! Tu l'aimes, elle t'aime ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué ! »**

Elijah baissa les yeux, il savait que sa sœur avait raison mais cette peur était quand même présente. Toutes les femmes qu'il avait aimé mourait, souffrait … Quand on parle du loup, Hayley, Klaus et Hope arrivèrent. L'Hybride avait un immense sourire aux lèvres.

**« Merci sœurette ! Pour tout …**

**- Je ne sais pas comment, un jour, on pourra te remercier assez !** Continua Hayley.

**- Peut être que pour me remercier, Nik pourrait arrêter sa fâcheuse manie de me planter à moi ou à Elijah une dague dans le cœur quand nous n'avons pas la même opinion !** Klaus éclata de rire, Elijah sourit, même si il n'était pas à fond dans la conversation. Il préférait de loin admirer la belle Hayley, ses long cheveux bruns, sa belle peau parfaite, ses lèvres, son sourire, ses yeux, ses mains, sa silhouette !

**- Je vais essayer, »** déclara Klaus !

Soudain, Rebekah eut une idée. Elle déclara à sa nièce :

**« On va ouvrir les cadeaux Hope, va donc t'habiller !** La petite ne se fit pas prier deux fois et fonça à l'étage. Elle regarda ensuite son frère, Klaus et lui demanda :**Tu peux m'aider à aller chercher les cadeaux Nik ! »**

Elle eut peur qu'il refuse alors elle lui lança un regard insistant, l'Originel comprit que sa jeune sœur avait une idée, sans broncher il accepta, laissant seul Elijah et Hayley.

Les deux sortirent dehors pour se diriger vers le garage.

**« Tu m'expliques ?**

**- J'essaye juste de faire avancer les choses !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Mais Hayley et Elijah ! Il faut bien que, un jour, ils se décident au lieu de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ! **Klaus sourit.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la cuisine, Elijah fixait le sol d'un blanc cassé. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, pas par quoi commencer ! Quand à Hayley, elle n'était pas sure que les sentiments de l'Originel à son égard était encore existant. Quand Elijah releva la tête, Hayley fit de même. Un frisson les parcourut et alors d'un pas rapide, Elijah se précipita vers celle qu'il aimait. Le baiser fut passionné, langoureux, fougueux. La belle brune s'agrippa à son cou, elle ne voulait plus le quitter. La passion les dévorait. Le baiser ne prenait pas fin, ils ne voulaient pas.

**« Je vous rappelle qu'il y a une enfant à l'étage ! »**

Rebekah donna un coup de coude à son frère qui venait de briser le romantique et tant attendu baiser. Les lèvres des deux tourtereaux se lâchèrent doucement mais leurs mains s'enlacèrent.

**« Hope n'est toujours pas descendu ? **Demanda Rebekah légèrement inquiète.**Je vais voir ! »**

Rebekah monta les marches quatre à quatre. D'habitude, sa nièce s'habillait très rapidement, alors le jour de Noël, pour ouvrir ses cadeaux … Elle toqua et ouvrit. La petite Mikaelson se tenait assise sur son tapis. Quelques larmes coulaient sur son beau visage.

**« Que se passe-t-il Hope ?**

**- Je n'ai pas de cadeau pour mes parents, ni pour tonton !** Rebekah sourit, ce n'était que ça !

**- Et ton joli dessin !**

**- Tu l'as vu ?** Demanda la petite qui avait tout fait pour que sa tante ne le voie pas.

**- Oui et tu as un don mon Ange, ils seront fière de toi.** Pendant que sa tante parlait, Hope ressortit la fameuse boite caché et attrapa son dessin. Ses parents qui avaient tout entendu étaient montés. Sa mère prit la parole :

**- Tu sais Hope, tu es notre plus beau cadeau de Noël ! »**

**Commentaire :**

Et voilà, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas pu la poster le jour de Noël, ce qui est dommage ! Qu'en avez-vous ^pensez ? Nul, bof, bien, super ?

- La lettre, je suppose qu'il y a pas mal de versions mais celle-ci est sans doute ma préférée ! C'est celle en VO (les sous titres), je ne suis pas vraiment fans des voix françaises alors … J'ai juste modifié deux choses pour que ça ait du sens !

- Au début, quand Rebekah et Klaus sont au téléphone, j'ai voulu faire un FB, rappelant ce moment hyper émouvant de TO mais ce moment est tellement bien fait (les scénaristes, et les acteurs et tous … sont tellement douée) que … Je ne me sentais pas à la hauteur !

- La reine des neiges ! Je vous avoue que je ne savais pas trop quoi leur faire regarder ! Au début, j'étais plus partante pour un film mais Hope n'a que dix ans du coup il ne fallait pas un truc trop sanglant et Rebekah est quand même âgé ! Alors je me suis dit : Pourquoi pas un classique ! Un film que petit et grand regardent et là j'ai pensé à Disney ! Il y en tellement ! Cendrillon, la Belle et la Bête, La petite Sirène … Le choix a été dur mais bon, on va dire que je fais une petite dédicace à mon prénom !


End file.
